magifandomcom-20200222-history
Magi
Magi are "Magicians that shape the world". By using Magoi, they are able to control the world's Rukhs. Magi have the power to summon Dungeons, and to lead people in there. Magi bestow the magical items found in Dungeons to the people he leads. "When Rukh was sent out to change the world, They're considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount magoi in the creation of the world." -Judal, on what a Magi is. Background A log time ago when there where no countries in this world the people suffered with no way to stand up to the natural occurences like natural disasters, starvation and plague. However one day a mysteroius young man appeared. He erased the natural occurences with his magic staff. To the astonished, grateful people he said, "Humans build a country. Each of you are weak, and must unite and support each other if you wish to live on. If you do, you will be blessed with days of tranquility." The people agreed and the young man waved his staff again to summon a great tower from the earth. The young man said this, "The one who wishes to be king shall enter here. If you overcome the trials within, you will be granted with the power to be king". Many people entered the tower and lost their lives. Finally one boy came back with tresures and a strange power. This boy became king and created a great country. The people lead to peace by the mysteroius young man with the staff gave him respect and called him, The Magi. In every previous era there has only been 3 Magi at a time that choose kings, create countries, and built the entire world. However in the current era a fourth Magi has appeared, Aladdin. Judal thought that since another magi appeared that one of the original 3 has died but he states that he has not received any information that points to this. So the appearance of this forth Magi who also possesses a strange power means great things are to come. Duty A magi's job is to select a king canidate and lead their canidate to become king. Exactly what one is supposed to do to achieve this is unknown. On the surface their are people who try to go against the guidance of the Rukh. When fate is changed even if people use all their strength it will not be possible to go against it. To cut through and dispel the darkness a power will be needed, a "Miracle". A miracle is the Magi's mission. To accomplish this a Magi must go to a certain place in order to achieve "Solomon's Wisdom". Powers of Magi Magi's have the largest reserve of magoi as they can use the magoi from their surroundings. They are the strongest type of magic user, over the wizards and spell masters. *'Control over Rukh:' Magi can use both inner Rukh and Rukh around them as long as their bodies can take it. *'Control over Magoi:' It is the magical power that is used for magical weapons, spells and summoning Djinn. A magi can even summon and collapse dungeons. *Dungeons: Magi also have the ability to raise dungeons from nowhere as well as collapse them whenever they want. Magi *Aladdin *Judal *Old hag Rem *Unnamed traveling man who makes dungeons appear and disappear Category:Magi Category:Existence